


Six Months Long Act

by CoyoteFang1987



Series: Birdflash Works [4]
Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AKA me explaining TT using YJ, Dick is a troll, I don't know how much sense this makes, I wrote this in less than two hours, Identity Reveal, Jason Todd is Red X, M/M, good luck understanding this, mild language because of Jason, self indulgent stuff, this is honestly a mess, yj robin is tt robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteFang1987/pseuds/CoyoteFang1987
Summary: “I regret visiting my brothers, they are all evil.”“I thought that was Damian.”“Damian’s the only nice one,” Dick replied.Wally snickered, “Oh, it must be pretty bad ifDamianis the nice one.”“Well, yeah! Jason went even as far as to pose as a VILLIAN to torture me!”“Okay, well look on the bright side,” Wally puts a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder to calm him down, “You have one more week and you win the bet!”“I hate all of you.”AKA In which Dick Grayson acts like that way he does in Teen Titans because of a bet.I have no idea where this idea is/was going but oh well.If you like this AU, feel free to adopt!





	Six Months Long Act

**Author's Note:**

> Also, note: I don't know the TT characters all that well, so they're probably not in character at all.
> 
> The character relationship are also completely screwed up. 
> 
> Jason and Roy are the characters from Red Hood and the Outlaws. (Jason is just posing as Red X to annoy Dick, and Roy is forced to be Speedy for the duration of the time.)
> 
> Wally and Dick are the YJ versions, with a dash of their characters from the comics.
> 
> The TT guys are mainly based on the original animated series, with the Robin with more of the TTG relationship to everyone. (Aka, he hates everyone.)
> 
> Honestly, this is just me making Dick an even bigger troll. I love him.
> 
> Yeah, it's a mess. Good luck.

“It’s not that’s awe-inspiring,” Robin grumbled as his team stood once again, in awe as Kid Flash took down the villains in literal seconds. Quietly he added to himself, “It’s not like I can’t take them down by myself either.” 

“Hey, don’t be jealous Robin,” Kid Flash said smugly, leaning into Robin’s personal space.

Robin frown harder so he didn’t break character, “What are you doing here, Kid Flash?”

“What? I can’t visit?” The teen said innocently. As if he totally wasn’t bribed by Dick’s brothers or anything. Robin’s disbelieving expression conveyed the message sufficiently. “I do find your blatant jealousy that your team likes me more very amusing.”

The two walked out of the other titan’s hearing range.

“Well, duh,” Robin replied, “I blame Jason. I haven’t forgiven you stealing my team or an entire week either.”

Wally mocked gasped, “You got to visit your brothers! I took care of your city for an entire week!”

“I regret visiting my brothers, they are all evil.”

“I thought that was Damian.”

“Damian’s the only nice one,” Dick replied. 

Wally snickered, “Oh, it must be pretty bad if _Damian_ is the nice one.”

“Well, yeah! Jason went even as far as to pose as a VILLIAN to torture me!”

“Okay, well look on the bright side,” Wally puts a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder to calm him down, “You have one more week and you win the bet!”

“I hate all of you.”

* * *

Red X managed to take down all of the other teen titans except for Robin, who was honestly just wasn’t targeted at all in his attacks.

Being now left alone, Robin’s fighting stance melted into something far more relaxed. 

“Jason,” He greeted, “I have four more days, no?”

“Well, yes, which is why I’m going to try harder to get you to break character!”

Dick cringed, “You being like that honestly creeps me out, Jay.”

“I fucking know,” Jason deadpanned, “It’s sorta why I do it.”

“Not that it’s not great to see you or anything,” Dick shrugged, “But I’m winning the bet.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed behind the mask, “Four days.”

* * *

“What are you doing here, Speedy?” Robin asked, emphasizing Speedy because he knew Roy disliked the name. However, this time, Roy made no visual reaction to the name.

“Three days,” Roy says, leaning into Dick's room. They were standing at Robin’s doorway in the titan tower. 

“Jason bribed you as well, didn’t he?”

“Nooooo,” Roy denied unconvincingly.

Dick crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “Uh-un, sure, now get out, not that I dislike you, but get out.”

“But-”

“Nope,” Dick starting pushing Roy towards the elevator, “Bye! See you in three days! Say hi to Jaybird for me!”

* * *

“Uh, Garth?” Robin questioned the appearance of the Atlantean in the living room of the cave, chatting it up with Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin coughed, “I mean, Aqua...lad. Anything wrong?”

“Nope, just visiting, Kaldur says hi.”

“You know the other Aqualad? The serious cool one?” Cyborg was practically fangirling.

Garth blinked, surprised by the sudden intrusion of his personal space, “Um, I guess?”

“Bro, that is so cool!” Beast Boy cheered, “Do you know the other heroes. That Superboy and Miss Martian?”

“Um, yes?” The look Garth gave Dick was practically pleading to save him. 

“Yeah, we’ve got training, unless you want to join us, I would like it if you returned to the ocean,” Robin smiled sweetly but his voice carried the message of ‘I have two more days to suffer and I will not have you ruin it’ quite well. 

“Nope, I’m great. Good in fact,” Garth chuckled nervously, “I’ll be going now.”

“Great, thanks,” Robin replied smugly. 

“Awe,” The other two boys whined.

* * *

“Did you know a man named Bruce Wayne is considered the most eligible bachelor in Gotham?” Starfire asked, floating into the common room with a tabloid. 

Cyborg nodded, “Oh, yeah that crazy rich playboy dude.”

“Doesn’t he have like, a lot of kids?”

“Four,” Raven answered Beast Boy, “The second oldest, Jason, was missing for nearly a year, his return blew up the news.”

“Yes,” Starfire cheered, “But the oldest, Richard Grayson, is the dreamiest.”

They all crowded over the newspaper. They seemed to all agree with Starfire’s statement.

“They’re all good looking, but damn,” Beast Boy hummed, “That Richie Grayson must have all the ladies.”

Robin was sitting off to the side, slightly discomforted by the topic of discussion. 

“You know would be cool to meet? Batman,” Beast Boy said to Cyborg, pointing at another section of the Gotham Gazette.

“I don’t know much about Gotham, but doesn’t he have a sidekick named Robin?”

Every occupant in the room turned to stare at their Robin. Robin merely narrowed his eyes and turned to look at a watch he was holding.

Beast Boy continued, “How cool would it be to meet Batman?” 

“Or like and of those vigilantes in Gotham, there’s Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Black Bat, Batwoman, Spoiler, Signal,” Cyborg began listing on his fingers, “Batman, and Robin.” (Dick quietly added ‘and Oracle’ under his breath.)

“I thought the Man of Bat was not real?” Starfire questioned. 

“We can take a trip to Gotham and find out,” Raven drawled with a small smirk. 

Robin looked over, “Yeah, no. No way. I have one more day, and we are not going to go to Gotham for it all to go down the drain and that’s final.”

“One more day of what?”

In a rare show over mischievousness, Robin smirked, “You’ll see.” Then the boy got up and retreated into his room.

* * *

The next day, everyone was up before Robin. Which was very unusual. Robin was the prime example of serious top quality superhero material. As in, rise with the sun, grueling training, and no fun. Well a little fun, but he was almost too serious. 

It was almost ten and Robin still wasn’t up. The other titans were beginning to get worried. They were debating who to send in to check on Robin.

“He’s going to kill us!” Cyborg protested.

“Yeah! He never lets us into his room!” BB agreed.

Raven shrugged, “I’m not doing it. The computer says he’s in his room. If he’s going to miss morning training, who am I to complain?”

“But what if Robin is injured?” Starfire protested, “Or worse?”

“I’ll check on him,” A voice piped up from behind them. They all turned to see a freckled teen with a friendly smile standing behind them. He was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket over it.

“Who are you? How did you get here?” Beast Boy demanded as all the Titans turned their weapons into the unknown teen.

“Gees, I dress up in civvies and you guys can’t recognize me,” The redhead rolled his eyes, “Kid Flash, fastest boy alive?”

“Prove it.”

In a blink, the boy was gone and Beast Boy and Cyborg had pizzas, Starfire was holding Silky, and Raven was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. The teen put a hand on his hip and gave them a pointed look.

“Enough proof for you?”

They all nodded.

“Cool, now, you guys need someone to check up on Rob?” The boy asked, jabbing a thumb in the direction of Robin’s room.

“Uh, yeah, he’s usually up by now, but he’s not.”

Kid Flash chuckled, “Rob’s willing to sleep through the entire day if you let him trust me.”

The titans glanced at each other. “I don’t think we’re talking about the same person here.”

“You’ll see.”

Curious, the titan’s followed the teen at a distance as the strolled to Robin’s room. 

The teen stopped at the door, took in a deep breath and kicked open the door. The titan’s prayed for the boy’s life. They hoped he was fast enough to avoid being killed.

Then the speedster yelled into the room, “Yo, Rob! You’re scot-free, but get up your team is scared for your life.”

A pillow flew out of the room and smacked the freckled teen in the face. He started laughing. A muffled whine came out of Robin’s room.

“Five more minutes, Walls. I never got to sleep in,” Robin’s voice, clearer now, drifted to the titans. The redhead, now named Walls to them, turned to see their confused expressions and snickered. 

“No can do, man,” Walls replied easily, leaning onto the doorframe, “Get up, greet your team, I’m going to keep bothering you until you’re up, you know.”

“You’re a horrible boyfriend,” The voice replied. The titan refused to believe that was Robin. He must’ve been possessed or something. And BOYFRIEND? Something was seriously wrong, Robin despised Kid Flash!

Walls laughed harder, “You’re scaring them.”

“I’m up, I’m up,” A teen dressed in a green hoodie, jeans, and sunglasses stepped out of the room. His hair was unmade, a bedhead prominent in the black locks. Walls reach over and began smoothing the strand down. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Kid Flash said to this...person that emerged from Robin’s room, “Congrats, you won.”

The person yawned and gave the ginger a thumbs up. Then turned to the titans and raised it in a lazy wave, “Mornin’ guys.”

“Uh, Robin?” Starfire questioned, unsure of what to proceed with.

“Yup, that’s my name, don’t wear it down,” He responded as he pulled at his hair. He turned to the ginger again, “Wally, should I trim it? Or let it keep growing?”

Wally, Walls, Kid Flash, whatever, ran his hands through Robin’s hair again, “I think you’ll look good either way.” He handed the boy wonder a cup of coffee, wherever he got it from, which Robin downed in one gulp, further proving the fact that Robin must’ve been possessed. Robin never drank coffee, he claimed the caffeine was bad for the brain. 

“FUUUUUUCK!” A voice screamed and Red X came crashing through the window with Speedy, in a completely different outfit, in tow. Red X was the one screaming, he rolled right up to Robin’s feet and popped up in Dick’s face. The Titans were preparing to fight the villain but Robin made no move. 

Dick smirked, “I won, Red.”

“I know!” Red X growled and pulled off the helmet to reveal and black-haired boy with a similar build to Robin but wearing a red face mask. He had a white streak in his hair and a scowl on his face. “Fine, I’ll play by your rules and fold back into the bat-clan or whatever.”

“YES!” Robin whirled around and high-fived Wally.

“So, we kind of want an explanation here?” Cyborg spoke up, “Why is Robin acting weird? Why is he being all chummy with Kid Flash and Red X, who, might I add, is a VILLIAN?”

“Well, guys,” Robin started, sounding exactly like their Robin, “I might’ve made a bet with Red X here, or better known as Red Hood, that I am perfectly capable of being a model superhero and team leader. If I win, he has to join the team and stop acting solo and killing and stuff, but if he won, I would leave him alone about it. For good. So naturally, I took the bet.”

“And how long was this bet for?”

“Six months,” Robin said proudly, “I’ll have you know that I am totally not that stuck up usually.”

Kid Flash nudged him playfully. Robin’s face lit up, “Oh, yeah I almost forgot, this is Wally West, my boyfriend. You guys better know him as Kid Flash. Speedy was sorta also in on the bet, Red Hood bribed him to go by Speedy for the duration of my bet. He goes by Arsenal now.”

Jaws were dropped all around. 

“You guys up for one more bombshell?” Robin asked, a grin splitting his face.

Wally gasped, “Nooooo.” But he was grinning as well. Arsenal as smirking. Only Red Hood actually seemed slighting against whatever Robin was preparing to do. 

The Titans glanced at each other. Why heck not? What’s one more thing for them to process. They gave Robin the go-ahead.

If possible, Robin’s smirk grew, then he reached up and yanked off his sunglasses. Blue eye twinkled with mischief and he said, “I’m Dick Grayson and I’m also Nightwing!”

Starfire legit fainted. 

Wally started laughing at all their faces. 

Red Hood looked slight amused and drawled out, “Welcome officially to the superheroing world kids. First lesson, never trust Dick. Like Batman, he has layers and layers of plans. It’s fu-frankly annoying.” 

“Wow, thanks, Hood, feeling the love right now,” Dick rolled his eyes and began typing into a computer in his glove.

“It’s my job as a younger brother to be as annoying as possible,” Red Hood returned easily. Then he started backing away, “We’ll leave you kids to process, I get it, it’s a lot.”

When they looked again, Nightwing, the Flash with a silver logo, Red Hood and Arsenal was standing at the broken window. They all saluted and jumped out of the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone, please tell me if any of this made sense. I would really like to know if my word vomit mess is comprehensible to other human beings. I didn't try very hard to make sure this made a lick of sense.
> 
> This is it, that's all I'm going to write for this AU. But if someone is interested, it's up for adoption. :)


End file.
